Love Hôtel
by Wanda Wilson
Summary: Synopsis: After a world meeting in France the French host (who is also th cook) puts something special in there chocolates. Just a lemony fanfic! I may not continue but only if you want. M is for lemon!


Chapter one: Germany x N. Italy

Disclaimer: So...I'm not a random fan girl on the internet making sweet yaoi love on the computer? I'm the creator? I own Hetalia? WHY ISNT THIS AN EPISODE YET? (Sarcasm lol)

Germany swore to himself he was going to kill that Frenchman. The blonde muscle adorned man was sure that for a fact France put them in this room on purpose. It was the newly wed room. The bloody newly wed room! For couple who were just recently married not two males who weren't even engaged!

Germany grumbled lowly thinking of what excuse he would use after murdering the 'perverted French swine' as he shut the water from the shower off. Stepping out to grab his white towel wrapping it tightly around his waist. Pushing his hair back as Italy was always upset whenever he wore it down around him. He walked out of the bathroom to just want to go back in. Their hotel room sickened him it was red with hearts all over it a really cheesy and cliché room. Italy was on the bed (which was also heart shaped and red) he already took his shower and was nude with only a unbuttoned white shirt on. He laid on his stomach to his legs were in the air and his butt was visible.

"Italia vhat are you doing?", Germany sighed at the smaller man sprawled out in a almost "sexy" way, eating chocolate strawberries provocatively. If Germany didn't know any better he would say that Italy was doing it on purpose but, his innocent smile said other wise. His shirt barely covered his backside. It irked Germany but, he didn't know why.

"What? It's delizioso! Here try some!", before Germany could decline the italian had already pushed it into his mouth. His face mirrored several expressions until it settled on pleased with taste. The white chocolate something so simple taste surprising good. Although, it was French made so he wouldn't put it past them. "Aren't I right?!", Italy shoved another one into his mouth. This time Germany didn't freak out and accepted happily now that he knew what to expect.

"Ye-yeah", the German started to feel strange but, set it aside because he was still naked and needed to put something on less he catch a cold. The meeting the for tomorrow was important. It would last for at least a week as every country was to attend and they were to talk about the world problems on not only pollution (since last time was a huge fail) but, to work on world peace. Lots of disputes are going on and this was the time to settle them. So this was very serious to Germany however, not so much to Italy.

"Ah!", Germany stiffed up at the sudden sound the italian let out. He turned around only to be faced with a red faced, hot, and ready Italy. Germany's face was on fire as the sight was too much he turned back to his suitcase. "Germaaaany...hah I don't know what's haaapeninnn' I feeel soo strange! I ate the strawberries and nooow ah! Help Germa!", the brunette moaned.

Germany snapped as he went to the tray that held the strawberries reading the note that was left next to it. "Damn France...I'll kill him later", he crumble the note which said:

"Frère special treat,

Turns bitter to sweet

I hope you think it's neat

If not then be careful what you eat!"

"Italy I'm gonna need you to relax ok? This drug will leave in the morning so you just need to rest", Italy flinched at his touch scooting away. "Italy?"

"Ah! No Germany don't-", Germany grabbed at the shorter nation causing electric waves to travel up and down his body. The next moment Italy was hugging Germany tightly his hard erection pressing to Germany's thigh. That's when Germany remembered he was still naked. "Please help me Germany!", the German nation felt guilty when his friend was pleading for help but, he wasn't sure of what to do.

"Alright", Germany whispered into Italy's ear sending chills up his spine. Pulling Italy in for a soft kiss. It was nice but Italy wanted so much more. Mewling and licking Germany's lips in order to get access in, in which Germany quickly granted. Italy sliding his shirt off of his torso and wrapping his arms around Germany's back with his soft creamy chest pressed to the more muscular and hard one. His moans escaping him as his erection pressed to Germany's towel.

The drug was taking effect on Germany as well the heat in his body rose and the towel grew a bit tighter. The kiss grew more desperate as both countries were now fighting for dominance. Germany was strong but, Italy wasn't going to give up. However, he grew tired and let Germany explore his mouth. Italy turned he head to catch his breath. His chest rose and fell quickly as he tightened his grip on Germany making the blond growl in a way he never knew he could.

Germany trailed kisses down from Italy's cheek to his neck while nipping softly at the skin. Once he reached his collar bone his mouth hovered over it finally landing and sucking hard on it making Italy softly moan and leaving a red mark. All the sounds Italy was making close to his ear went straight from his brain to his groin.

Italy finally had enough teasing he need release and soon. He pushed Germany onto the bed. Germany was stunned at first but, then his surprised state was exchanged for a mischievous smirk. He rolled them over leaning to whisper into Italy's ear.

"Are you trying to test me?", it was a low husky sound that excited the italian. With Germany between his legs his knees pressed to Germany's hips. Germany liked that a lot. He smirked again leaning down to Italy's chest kissing it and giving each nipple some love. "Ok if that's what you want", after saying this he nipped at Italy's left nipple making the nation moan.

"Ouch! Germany pleas be gentle...I'm still a virgin!", Italy panted. His face absolutely orgasmic Germany panted and chuckled.

"I can tell", Germany smiled down at Italy's erection which was hard dripping with precum. He still had his foreskin covering the top.

"That's mean! We all can't have gigantic monsters like yours!", Italy cried. "Where's Japan!? I need my confidence back!", Germany suppressed a chuckle and kissed the crying man. He left his lips leaving Italy to whine. He traveled down to the erection crying for attention. His breath teased Italy making him squirm. He finally took the whole thing into his mouth. He began bobbing his head pace growing faster and faster. "Ah-ah! Germa! Nnnny~ I'm gonna! Soon!", Italy's fingers found themselves clinging to Germany's hair and the sheets for dear life. Knuckles turning white his stomach twisted in pleasure as he orgasmed into Germany's mouth.

"Quick but, cute", Germany sat up wiping some of Italy's seed from the side of his mouth into his mouth. Italy was coming down from his orgasmic high and he sat up kissing Germany. Then turning his attention to Germany's erection. It was different from his own the towel was undone and he could see it all. "Hey! Don't touch it! It's not a toy!", Germany blushed grunting when Italy placed his mouth at the head working his tongue. He took his mouth away licking it all over getting it wet. Again it returned to his mouth and he bobbed his head placing his hands around what he couldn't get into his mouth. He moaned more and more sounds of "mmm". Germany felt himself get close and Italy was becoming more lively again.

"Th-that's enough Italy...", Germany grunted. When Italy wasn't listening he forcefully pushed him onto his back holding him down so he wouldn't do anything. Not that Italy was really resisting. Germany's eyes darted around the room. There had to be something he could use as lube. That's when he saw the lotion on the night stand. He knew France would have something like this here. He generously slicked up his fingers and rubbed around Italy's hole slicking it up also.

"Mmhaha aaaaah!", Italy half moaned and winced nails digging into Germany's back. Not that the german minded he actually enjoyed it. It made him feel like an animal, he growled. Finger after finger went in loosening him up until he had three in him. Italy started to get use to it. He whined when the fingers left him feeling empty. He felt as if Germany was close to something amazing.

"Italy...no...Feliciano", Italy perked up at hearing his human name. It was a very intimate action for nations to call each other out of anything but their country name. "Ich...Ich leibe dich", Germany confessed kissing Italy once again. The italian was floating on cloud nine now. Germany kissed his cheeks and pressed himself at the entrance.

"AH! Ludwig! Yes! Ti AMO! Ti amo anche!", Germany entered inside Italy and was already moving fast. Italy's face flushed with tears in his eyes was his undoing (he is such a sadist).

"Tight...", Germany groaned moving rapidly into Italy's warmth. He felt bad because he was hurting Italy so he searched for the one magic button.

"UWA! R-RIGHT! Nhgha there!", Italy clenched harder around the German making them both moan at the tightness. He found it. The key to make all Italy's discomfort go away. Italy was moaning louder Germany's human name steady on his tongue. Germany was close his pace grew faster and his hand slithered down to Italy's re-harden erection. Now pumping it as fast as he could and thrusting twice as hard he sent them both over the edge. Only sound that was recognizable was their names which they screamed out at that moment.

"Hah. Are you ok Italia?", Germany asked in concern. He slipped out of Italy causing the other to whimper at the loss of space.

"Mmm...waa...hah much better...now", Italy confessed. "Do you really love me Germany?", Italy asked sweetly and weakly half asleep.

"Yes...I love you", Germany sighed happiness filling him to the brim. He was no longer nervous or confused he felt absolutely certain of this. Germany pulled the past out italian into his arms kissing his forehead and apologizing for his roughness. He decide he wouldn't kill France but instead beat the crap out of him later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's note: yay! Thank you for reading this was just...randomness that came to mind...yeah so if you like then let me know in the review if you hated tell me why so I can better it!

If you guys think I should continue with other couples let me know!


End file.
